ft_awakeningfandomcom-20200214-history
Specula
Specula (played by Omni) is a wizard of Verum Requiem. Appearance Personality Background Mira Imago was born to a wealthy family in Edolas as one of five identical quintuplets. The siblings had a good life in Edolas, in which nothing whatsoever happened when she was eight years old and afraid and alone, but it was never enough for Mira; egged on by her sister Mio, Mira wanted more:''more adventure, more power, and most of all, more magic in her life. Thus, at the age of twelve, Mira and Mio left their home behind forever. For a while, the pair traveled together, getting up to minor mischief, but eventually they went their separate ways, Mira's ambition outstripping even Mio's ability to keep up. Shortly after, Mira made her way to Earth Land, where she at long last found power to match her ambitions. After several years of searching, she found what she thought she sought: a powerful artifact, capable of rewriting her own history. Mira did so, and things, suddenly, had always been different. Despite some odd inconsistencies, however, things seemed mostly well. That was when ''he came. Terrible in his voice. Awful in his power. Chronos, God of Time. he asked. He smiled, then, and Mira felt a pain more terrible than she could have ever imagined. Then the god, and the pain, both vanished. Mira seemed unharmed, though her hair had gone pure white. Still, the incident bothered her greatly as she fell into a troubled sleep. Mira woke up on the day of her death, decades after she had fallen asleep. After a great deal of initial confusion, she pieced together what had happened to her. The god had given her exactly what she had promised: Mira was turning back the clock as she lived her life in reverse, starting from the day she died and running all the way back to the day she had been cursed. She moved against the sands of time as the whole rest of the world moved forwards, and she was completely, utterly alone. Every day she grew to love, to understand, to care for another, she became one day closer to being a stranger in their eyes, even as, to them, the reverse was true of her. Someday, as Mira moved deeper into the past, the two of them would meet for the first time, and then Mira—now calling herself Specula—would never see them again. The elegance and cruelty of Chronos's curse were devastating. It was everything Specula had asked for, and it destroyed her. Specula has lived in reverse for decades now, her body growing younger, the people she loves forgetting her, from her perspective, by the day. Now, she has only four years left before the end: July 6th, the day she was cursed, and the day that she will finally, truly die. Strengths Weaknesses Magic and Abilities Equipment Trivia * Specula owns a journal which she uses to send messages to herself in her past, which is everyone else's future. * Specula is the Edolas counterpart of Mira Dreadnot, but not of Mira's clones, each of whom has their own, separate counterpart.